Alex Raven Master of the Red Pearl
by BlackFox84
Summary: Alex Raven, Jack Sparrow's son is born a year after Barbossa is killed. it is 25 years later and Barbossa's son wants revenge on Jack Sparrow and Alex Raven Chapter 3 Up!
1. Meet Alex Raven

Dislclaimer: I don't own POTC Gore Verbinski does and I wont steal anything from him. My characters are the characters that weren't in the movie. Also a heads up there is a new commodore and it's the really cocky guy that is Norrington's lackey. His name is Gilllete. (If u don't remember Gilette then watch the movie again this time with subtitles!)  
  
Alex Raven Master of the Red Pearl  
  
Chapter 1 The Great Escape from Commodore Gilette  
  
The soldiers were after him. The Commodore had exposed him and put shackles on him. But Alex Raven knew where to go. He was going to Will Turner's Blacksmith shop. (A/N now will owns his own blacksmith shop tehe!). Once he reached the blacksmith shop Will was there and happy to see him. "How's every thing with Jack?" he asked as he was taking off Alex's shackles. "Everything's fine were still plundering from every city in the Spanish main and im getting better at my fencing techniques." Now that he had taken off Alex's shackles, Will picked up two swords and said "En Garde!" Alex got into a guard-attack position with his twin silver rapiers. Will took the first swipe then Alex parried and attacked. Then Alex picked up the pace. He started fighting a lot faster with small amounts of energy that would surprise Jack any day. But then will parried ducked under Alex's swords and put his sword to Alex's chest, But Alex was not there. "Looking for someone?" Said a voice above him. Will tried to get up but he felt some thing sharp against his neck. Alex took his rapier away from Will's neck and sheathed it. Will said, "Your getting very good Alex now run along to Isla De Muerta. "Oh and before you leave, take this sword to Jack." He handed him a box.  
Alex opened the box and could not believe his eyes. It was a saber with a blade made of iron silver steel and gold. The hilt was a basket hilt with black leather and a red diamond pommel stone. The sword was amazing. Then Alex gave his best wishes to Elizabeth and Will and was running off to the Red Pearl when he saw British soldiers coming after him. So he made the lady nearest him give him a wooden shield and then because he was on a hill he rode the shield down to the dock where he got onto his ship and went to the bow.  
"Come on you Scallywags! We need to get out of here" "run out the guns we might need them. Up the sails and pile on all canvas! We sail for the Isla De Muerta!" "Sir!" his first mate yelled. "British ship coming on our tail fast!" The crew on that ship will not live to see another day." Said Alex. "Load the guns but don't damage that ship I want it for myself!"  
Commodore Gillette was on that ship giving out orders, " prepare for battle do not let them leave Port Royal." " I want that Alex Raven to be embarrassed to high heaven after what his father did to embarrass me." Alex listened to the wind, "they will be right next to us in one minute so step lively!  
As the Striker (The British Ship) came right beside them Alex Yelled "Fire!" all the cannons of the Red Pearl were fired but they all hit crewmembers of the Striker. Then Alex yelled "Grapples!" the crewmembers got onto the other ship and killed all the crew of the Striker.But they captured the Commodore. "Hey Gilette remember Jack Sparrow?" " Well hes my dad and we are going to have fun with this one lads!"said Alex. "Ok now lets see Mr. Gilette, are you a eunuch?" Gilette was silent for a minute and said; "I don't have to answer that." "Yes you do." Said Alex as he pointed his rapier at Gilette's throat. "ok ok I am a eunuch."mumbled Gilette. "WHOA a bit more information than we needed commodore. "Ok that's enough of me ok lads ask him any questions you want and if he doesn't answer just point your cutlass at his throat and threaten him and one more thing, have fun. It was a glorious day for Alex Raven Master of the Red Pearl and his crew.  
After the crew had locked Gilette in the brig the crewmembers of the Red Pearl were split in half between the Striker and the Red Pearl. Both ships upped all sails and piled on every bit of canvas and were off to Isla De Muerta. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whoohoohoo! Lads you all were great back there, we'll have extra wine tonight lads! No since we have an extra ship you Mr. Sajilica you're the new captain of the Striker rename it anything you like and I'll issue you a crew after we've had evening vittles  
It was a midnight and Alex was in his cabin making a map. " And this goes there and Mahna de Soliea goes there and-" "Get up face me." Said Sajilica. "What are you doing here Mr. Sajilica?" inquired Alex " You are no longer the master of this ship I am the master and you will be one of my crewmembers." said Sajilica " Ok ok I will gladly be one of your crew but you will have to face me first." said Alex " Ok out on deck." ordered Sajilica They went out to the main deck and drew swords. "Ok this will be a fight to the death with no limitations". Said Alex as he drew his rapier "Aaaaaaaaaaaand!" "Start!" Alex and Sajilica circled each other and eyed each other daring the other to attack. " Sajilica lunged and made a huge swing at Alex but he was swinging at nothing. Then he felt something sharp slide across his neck. "You done yet?" asked Alex. " I'm just getting started!" then Sajilica twisted away and swung his sword Alex parried and swung his rapier at Sajilica and he parried and returned the blow. But this time Alex disarmed him and pointed his rapier at his neck. " This fight is DONE!" and he swung his rapier as hard as he could at Sajilicas's head. and then he slumped to the ground and fell asleep.  
  
A/N How did you like it? Please read and review. The fact that Gilette was a eunuch came from my friend Claire and I thank her for adding I little humor to my story. Now Review (puppy dog eyes) 


	2. Isla de Muerta

Disclaimer: Gore Verbinski owns POTC I just own Alex Raven and the Red Pearl.  
  
Chapter 2 Journey for the Treasure of Mahna de Soliea  
  
Three Hours later Alex had awoken and was cleaning his rapier after disposing of Sajilica and scrubbing the deck. He had upped the sails and piled on canvas, they were nearing Isla De Muerta. As the crew was getting up they were wondering, "Where's Sajilica?" " Oh he was sleepwalking and tripped over the railing and fell into the water and drowned," said Alex " I guess he just got a bit thirsty," said one of the crewmembers. "Oh well were nearing Isla de Muerta and we need to give dad the loot that we picked up."  
As the Red Pearl nosed into Isla de Muerta's bay Annamaria and Jack came to meet them. "Alex!" "What do you have for me?" said Jack. "Well I have Will's best wishes and this." He handed him the box with the sword. When Jack opened he looked in awe and said, "Will has really outdone himself this time." " Alex come to my room I need to talk to you.," said Jack.  
In Jack's room Alex was conversing with his father about current events. "Alex I am very impressed with you commandeering me another ship and bringing me a new sword but there is other news that has reached my ears." "Barbossa's son is out on the move seeking revenge on me you and Will. We need to leave for Port Royal again and we need more money for supplies. "And I know just the place." Said Alex "Where you say? Well, there is an island called Mahna de Soliea. It is a treasure cache that's been there since Barbossa's son was born. It has many jewels but I think that we might not reach it in time." said Alex " We will reach it because we have the fastest ships in the Caribbean my son." Said Jack knowingly. Our ships cannot be caught with the wind at our backs so resupply your crew and get your ship ready we will take the new ship too and make a stop at Tortuga and have your mom find us a crew. Jack poured his son and himself a drink and said, "Take what ya can." Then Alex said "Give nothing back!"  
The Striker (Now renamed Blue Serpent), the Red Pearl and the Black Pearl were supplied and crewed (except for the Blue Serpent who had only AnnaMaria and Mr. Gibbs) had upped the anchors and sails and were ready to sail. Then the Red Pearl and Black Pearl were off to Port Royal, and The Blue Serpent was off to Tortuga to pick up a crew to raid pillage plunder and otherwise pilfer their weasly black guts out. Also while the Black Pearl was sailing Jack was singing "and really bad eggs... drink up me hearties YOHO! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N I will Update soon sry so short I will make it longer when I get rid of my writer's block! Pleeze R&R! 


	3. Journey to Port Royal

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC  
  
Chapter 3 Journey to Port Royal  
  
The Blue Serpent had already nosed into Tortuga the Red Pearl and the Black Pearl kept sailing for Port Royal.  
Aboard the Red Pearl Alex was practicing sword techniques and he was practicing escape techniques when he heard a shout from the deck, "Captain! Theres a ship on the horizon!". " God dammit! They found us already." " Oh well, Run out the sweeps and the guns and load them and up all sails and pile on canvas we don't need to fight but we will if we need to!". Alex's requests were met with quickness.  
On the other ship Barbossa's son was sitting in his cabin not knowing what was out there. "But then he heard a shout from his bosun, "Captain! There are 2 ships on the horizon!" He got up from his chair and looked out at the sea. "It is the Red and Black Pearls, just as I suspected, they'll be meeting up with us at Port Royal were I'll kill that welp who is the child of Bootstrap Bill.  
  
At Port Royal Will was sitting out at the bay with Elizabeth watching the stars. "The stars are bright tonight." said Will "This night brings fell warnings." Said Elizabeth. While Will and Elizabeth were talking, the Pearls came to the dock. Jack and Alex got off their ships, issued orders to their crews and set off to find Will.  
  
The next morning, Alex and Jack went to the place Will was most likely to be. His shop. When they came to his shop and found him, he was working on a sword for his fifteen year old son. "Will." Said Alex how good to see you again." "Alex Jack this calls for a celebration."  
  
Later Alex Jack and Will were at the Red Shark drinking and laughing and telling stories but little did they know that Clourgun and four of his crew were coming to kill Alex Jack an Will.  
  
When Clourgun entered the bar he saw Will Jack and Alex they weren't drunk because they needed to sail tonight. Clourgun sat down and ordered him and his friends a drink. Then he got up and approached Alex's table. He drew his sword and pricked Jack's neck with it and said "Hello how may I kill you?" Alex got up and swung his drink at Clourgun hitting him square in the face. Then Will got up and started dueling with one of Clourgun's crew. Then two of Clourgun's crew double teamed Alex but he drew his twin rapiers and dueled with them both at the same time. Meanwhile, Jack was dueling with the last crewmember and was about to kill him when he had to parry a blow from Clourgun. He turned around and killed the crewmember then started dueling with Clourgun.  
Alex was doing very good. He had already killed a crewmember and was about to dispatch another one when he saw Will in trouble. He immediately jumped over a table and kicked the crewmember in the face. He fell to the floor with a great thud and Will dispatched him.  
All the crewmembers were killed the only person that was left was Clourgun. Jack was still dueling with him but when Clourgun saw that he would be triple-teamed, he quickly sheathed his sword and ran out the door.  
"Whew, that was a good fight." Said Jack. But we have to get going to Mahna de Soliea to find ourselves some treasure and kill that coward who calls himself a pirate.  
  
A/N How didya like it? Review and tell me how I did and maybe I'll update. Sorry so short! 


End file.
